Golden Bell
by Lil' Mercurain Angel
Summary: A single strike of a gundam and diaster strikes, a single chime of a golden bell and a smile comes appears- weird saying ain't it? Please RR
1. Intro

A Golden Bell

By

Lil' Mercurain Angel

    "You ready?" A man asks, roughly the height of 5 ft. He was dressed as a surgeon.

    The girl, small nodded. This was it. The biggest jump in science was abut to commence. She laid on a thick stark white platform bed. The man nodded. The atmosphere was heavy. He strapped an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose.

    Her eyes started to flutter. The pills she toke hours earlier started to take charge. Sending her into a dark peaceful sleep. The man-a surgeon placed goggle-like device over her eyes. To prevent anything to go into her eyes while the experiment.

    "Begin Phoes(1) stage. "The surgeon stated. He looked at the girl. She gave so much for this, His lips curled to a gentle smile for his friend, behind his surgery mask. "Good luck."

    A soft buzzing sound began, the girl's platform smoothly entered a Phoes . Now being enfolded with thick pale pink gel. Completely encased by gel, that contained many things. The girl was held in suspense of the gel, neither touching the sides on top or bottom of Phoes.

    Little machines in the gel itself started to hum as they set to work. A thin neon blue cover the Phoes , it also hummed, lights appeared on the cover. It was a screen. Neon colors appeared in square boxes. The main picture the colored pixels gave was the body of the girl's. Other data stated on blue screen cover.

    The surgeon with many others, just like him. Nurses and surgeons alike. Crowed around equipments. He set his hands gently on the screen cover. He touched a box of data. It came into a larger view, so that he could read it quickly. Reading the data. He let go a big breath out from his lungs.

    "Beginning experiment, stat." He said quickly touching another box of commands. Began the experiment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil' Mercurain Angel : I've decided to do this so blab. Umm here are the explanations. I'll put numbers (1 ,2,3. . .) where something, you may not know about or what it is.

Phoes, is a machine used in this peace/war era, fairly new, used by the medical ward or laboratory ward for dangerous experiments or surgeries. The description is fairly simple. There are three main parts.

Phoes- container- A large seven foot wide and a good five or six feet deep. This is molded out of a certain glass. A glass sturdy enough to hold about anything, but yet breakable with a certain amount of force.

Phoes Gel- the Pale pink gel is pumped in by tubs connected to the container on the sides. The gel itself is very useful in many ways. The gel numbs the patient and in each gel drop there are micro sized machines which do all the dirty work. They are able to do inhumanly things. They can go into the body without damaging it at all. Removing or adding things that are needed. They are able to do many things that is needed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil' Mercurain Angel : So for every you see, there will be an good explanation for it at the end of the chapter or at the end of the scene. Enjoy the rest of the chapter.

Quatre Winner Stood in front of a glass plane, separating him from the odd girl, sleeping soundly in a firm hospitable bed. He was the one who supported Experiment A. It was a long process but it finally came to the actual experiment. A week ago it was done, it took six hours but came successful.

The main surgeon walked up to Quatre in a loud manner. His leather shoes clapped the hospitals tile, a whish of paper as he turned over data paper, making sure everything was there. And him looking up, and coughed, to show that he was there.

Quatre turned to him, Surgeon Hasimita. He tall appearance stood out as his dark green eyes and his dyed dark blonde hair. He wore doctor's white coat with dark blue scrubs. His left hand held a clip board, clipping onto a bundle of off white-ish colored paper.

" Quatre-san. I'm glad you came." Hasimita-san greeted with a nod. His rough voice echoed the silent hallway. Turning from the patient, he turned to Hasimita and nodded also.

"It was hard to get away from work, but finally I'm here. So when is she waking?'' He asked with no hesitance in his childlike voice. Even if Quatre was sixteen years of age, he was head of the Winner Corp. Left for him from his father.

" She'll wake in an hour. About time I say. A week of sleeping! That's a lot to sleep for." Hasimita replied, facing his employer. It was hard for Hasimita to believe he was hired by this boy but it was true. He held the clipboard up and flipped over a page, and scanned the data. For anything to report.

" What's her status, Hasimita-san?" Quatre interrupted his thoughts quietly. He changed his position from watching his employee to the girl.

The girl breathed normally, unaware of the great effects of the experiment has done to her. Her blue hair stayed short like before the experiment. Her skin fair with a simple sheet covering her clothed body. She was like as if she was always been .But one thing, no two things changed. Noted Quatre. The furry white pair of neko ears grown onto her scalp, parting her blue hairs in different ways to make room for the new ears. Her original human ears disappeared and have been replaced with these expert neko ears.

The second major thing was She now had a tail. Exact same color of her ears, She had a soft furry white tail. Her abilities have changed dramatically .

"The DNA mix seems to go finely," Hasimita said, interrupting Quatre's thoughts. He looked up at him, in question. Obvious that he hadn't been listening. Hasimita grew irritated, for he just said something important and the boy was thinking of something else.

"As I said, mixing the girl's DNA with a neko-cat's DNA seems to go finely. Changes of appearance as you can see, has altered and senses and abilities also. A fine experiment, she will do fine. The," Hasimita, paused, hesitated before finishing his sentence.

" The only thing that isn't well is, that she lost her memory in the process. She'll be innocent as a five year old and will learn quickly. The only thing that she hasn't forgot is her main knowledge. All of her personal experiences, personal information has been wiped out." Hasimita sighed, leaving all the stress behind with the last breath he took. He looked at Quatre to only be surprised. Quatre was smiling.

"She's perfect. A mutant, yes but only defects that can be changed with a simple grace. What's the girl's name, Hasimita-san?" He asked. Smiling through the concept of the experiment data was to his liking, very much so.

"Ami, sir." Hasimita replied. "Ami."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil' Mercurain Angel : Thank you for reading, I hope I made a good chapter. I'll hopefully put up the next chapter soon. Please review. Flame or compliment or something I can't think of at the moment. lol

Disclaimer: I, Lil' Mercurain Angel, do not own any of the Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing characters and so forth. But I do claim the plot and original characters.


	2. First Awaking and Painted Bells

**Golden Bell**

Chapter Two

By: Lil' Mercurain Angel

Groggily, she opened her eyes, brilliant white light flooded her vision. Shutting them again, she sighed. Where was she? She thought to herself. She had no idea where she was or even _who_ she was. Groaning lightly, she forces her unwilling eyelids to open once more.

Ami yawned. She with some energy, sat up, letting the sheet covering her fall onto her lap, showing her baggy white shirt that hung loosely. Blinking twice before her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. Taking her right hand she rubbed her eyes to wear off the sleepiness that held her so.

Looking around she noticed she was alone, but not for long. The room was plainly decorated. White paint that scratched the plaster like walls. Machines or different assortments hummed around her. Hung in front of her, on the wall, was a painting. A oak frame surrounded the painting of lily flowers, in the center of the ground where the lilies had sprung from, was a shiny round object. Golden with a great detail it seemed to be real. Same as the whole painting. As if it was a window of the ground.

_Bell_! Ami's voice rang in her clear mind. The brass looking object was a bell. Ami seemed to be drawn to it. As if it was calling her name. She, without a hesitant moment, stuck out her leg out of the sheets protective cover. She saw she was dressed in a coal colored scrubs with her white baggy shirt. But something moved. A tail, white with a tint of blue swayed out of the sheets and into her view. She smiled. Looking to where it belonged to.

Her eyes widen as she saw, it was her that it belonged to! But then she recovered by the dramatic detail had appeared. It seemed natural for her to have it.

"I see you have woken! Very well!" A light voice said, breaking the thickly iced salience in the room. Ami turned to see a boy, about her age. Blonde hair with bangs hanging over his eyes. With genuine blue eyes that had a look of innocence but then wisdom and something else held within the deep eyes that made the boy able to see. Ami observed this all in a moment. She nodded , uncertain of what to do.

"I'm Quatre. Do you remember your name, Miss?" He asked. Moving from his position of the entrance door way, he moved to near her bedside. Ami blinked, her eyes uncertain of this boy who acted like as if he was friend.

"N-no. Quatre-san." She was surprised, first he nodded and smiled. Secondly she addressed him correctly, even though she didn't remember any of it. It just came into her find and filtered through her lightly colored lips.

Quatre nodded. So she didn't have no clue on what's going on. He thought with out a whim. He smiled and nodded. I must reassure her that she's safe and give her information- a bit at least.

"Well, you, are named Ami," He stopped wondering if she should know her full name. No, I won't, I'll make her a new name, so she could start fresh from her old problems. "Ami Neko -Winner. You are the age of 16 and you've woken up from a successful experiment, that you, Ami, volunteered to participate in." he said flatly and without a bump in his happy toned voice.

Ami blinked. She was an experiment? My name, Ami Neko-Winner? Winner . . . That sounds familiar. I'll think of this later but where AM I?! Ami thought reverently. She nodded to confirm that she had believed the information she was given. But mostly she wanted it to be confirmed but also true.

"We will be going now, Ami-san" Quatre said a raptly tone of voice. He waited or her to get out of bed. Ami startled by the boys abrupt command. What as she? A servant? But no, he called me Ami-_san_. With respect/. Getting out of her bed, she came aware of things she never noticed before. Every small sound, every movement seemed to be all detailed in her eyes.

"W-what am I?" She asked as Quatre led her out into the halls. He turned and smiled.

"The first of your kind. A human with mixed DNA with a cat's DNA. Welcome to the Earth Sphere." Ami paced up right at Quatre's side. A fist of her kind? So she was just an experiment to him?

"You'll be tested for another two days. Live here until the scientists think your ready to come home with me." He said, turning a left at a dead end hall and turned into another hall. Their footsteps echoed in the hospital's tiled white flooring.

"I live with you?" She asked with out a moments thought. Her blue hair swished with her draw out strides became more active. She spread a smile on her face. Enjoying the walk, it was better than staying in bed forever.

"Yes, you will live with me. I've decided to take you under my cares since you do not know the outer world. They will use you for their own greedy minds. He shivered at the possible war outcomes could be with her at their work.

Ami nodded. Quatre was a bit to formal. But maybe he loosened after a while. Ami thought as they stopped at a door and a tall man exited the room, smiling at the duo.

"Come! We have lots to do!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil' Mercurain Angel: erm was this a good one? It seems so short to me. writes a note Write longer chapters. . .sticks the sticky note on her forehead and sighs, rubbing her weary eyes. Well I'm off to sleep. Please review!

Disclaimer and claimer: I do not own a thing of Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Only the plot, original characters. And such.

Replies to those who were nice to review the ones I see now at least. Sorry if I skip you!

QuoteyQuotes: thank you for reviewing first of all. I'm glad its interesting! That's how I want it to be!

Mystlady: Thank you for reviewing! and thanks for all the compliments! I know, not to many of us Ami-writers! There should be more! roar but yes, I guess I do have a sci-fi imagination. Never knew until you pointed it out! Lol. But yes, I can be VERY creative with the future! .

Static Scythe: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! You're my first review so ummmm yea! I'm glad you like the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

AND FOR ALL THAT DIDN'T REVIEW! Please do! I love to read them!


	3. First Guest and Silly Question

Golden Bell

Chapter 3

Lil' Mercurain Angel: Hey, I'm back! Yea well thanks for reviewing for me and reading my story! I hope I can update more often, but with all pressure of school and such, hopefully I will update once every month. Maybe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami ran, running through space it seemed like. It was pitch black and the air was frigid. She just ran and ran. She could hear footsteps from behind. Screaming, scaring herself even more, she ran harder into the unknown.

"You will never escape us . . ."eight voices boomed over the spacey place. They seemed to glide behind her, as if they were the strong and graceful hounds. And she, a small frighten hare. Covered in dark swirling cloaks, they glided after her. Coming onto her every second, the were closer than before.

Ami screamed again and threw her head back yelling. "Leave me alone!" Screaming, she ran but she knew they were catching up. Starting to cry, she felt their looming presence fall unto her. Slowing down, she realized that it was no use to run anymore.

The cloaked visitors gained their distance quickly. You could almost see them smiling under the drapes over them. They were now ten feet at least when they, reached out their hands in unison and darkness started to overwhelm the small experiment. (aka Ami)

"Leave me alone!" She screamed as she turned to meet them, now a bit of courage shimmered in her eyes.

"Never." Said one. It's hands reached out ,searching for her, as if smelling for her.

"We will never leave you to your escaped life. . ."Said an other. It was in the middle of the group. They all were in a single straight line. The other had seemed to disappear.

Two hands reached out from the dark, clasping onto Ami's shoulders. Screaming she tried to wretched out of its grasp, but to fail.

"AMI!" A loud voice echoed in the blacken dreamland.

"AMI!" Another word echoed back into the girl's ears.

"AMIIIIII!" The last word seemed to jolt her into reality.

Ami shot up into a sitting position in her bedroom. She blinked. Realizing it was a dream she sighed, but then noticed she wasn't alone. Turning her head to slight side, she saw someone sitting on her bed. Grinning he sighed and looked at her with concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked. His golden eyes grew with curiosity. Ami noticed his attire. A servants attire, mass of green hair cut short at his jaw line, that shone with light.

"Who are you? And why is your hair green?" She asked bluntly, not realizing that she was being really rude.. Her neko tail swished a small bit but she didn't take notice.

It was a week after she was able to leave the laboratory, Quatre-san had let her stay at his house. She mostly was in her room or outside. But she had never seen anyone but Quatre-san and/or his butler. It was a giant house, maybe he was here the whole time.

"I'm Fario, a servant here in the master's home. Uh, my hair has always been green, like your blue. I'm guessing your Ami?" he asked politely as he smiled.

"Are you alright?" He asked again, wanting a reply. She nodded simply. He gently got off the edge of the bed and stood. Bowing to his waist and stood straight once more.

"A guest has arrived. Mr. Quatre wishes you to meet him." He said in a legal tone and swiftly left the room.

Ami blinked and gently left the warmth of her bed. She wore a simple extra large sleeping shirt. An old clothing item from a sister Quatre had said. Going into a closet that had simple clothing. Jeans, shirts, long sleeved and short, and also undergarments.

Quatre had said, that she had picked these clothes out before she went under her experiment pills. Her eyes lowered as she skimmed though the cloths.

"You came into the experiment voluntary, we let you come happily in the experiment." Quatre said as he sat across from her in the small black spit shined limo. Looking at her carefully. " You gave us clothes that you wanted to have after the experiment. It seemed, even if you did not tell us, it seemed that you knew that you would have memory loss. But you went though with no complaints. I have to thank you for voluntary letting us experiment on you. Thank you." He said slowly, letting the information smooth though the brain.

Ami blinked back, grabbing random clothes she picked, indigo blue jeans, with a white long sleeved shirt with loose socks. She quickly changed. Leaving the closet, she turned off the light and glanced at the clock. 9:15 am. Early, Ami though as she shut the door behind her. Walking down the stairs at a slow pace, she walks in one of the many rooms, as she called them the "family rooms". A medium sized room with about two couches and a TV with several decorating items.

There, Winner-san, dressed in taki colored pants with a white button up shirt with a light sky blue vest over it. He just noticed her and smiled. Standing, so did his companion. Ami just looked at Quatre.

"Oh, Ami, good morning! I hope you rested well," He paused for her reassurance. For which she did by a curt nod. " Good. Well anyway, this is Duo Maxwell. A good friend of mine. He will be staying here for the mean while." He turned to Duo, and he nodded. " Duo, this is Ami, she let us experiment on her."

Ami turned to Duo taking his appearance in. She grinned. It had been a long time to see someone new.

Duo was taller than her, not so sure on his height. He had fair skin. Purple eyes that gleamed with happiness, he wore a black and white outfit, a priest outfit. All complete to the collar to the very black shoes clad his feet. His hair was long, she noticed, chestnut brown, much lighter than the Japanese hair color. It was twisted at the nape of his neck to his lower back in a braid.

"Nice to met you Ami!" He chirped. He wasn't expecting such great outcomes on the experiment. He thought. She was cute but much shy, he noted.

Ami nodded and grinned. "Good morning Maxwell-san." She replied with no hesitance as the greeting felt automatic washing out of her lips from her brain with no glitch. Ami, herself wasn't used to the automatic knowledge to slip by in her.

Duo nodded, Ami seemed as if she was kept in too much. Quatre would do that, he watched Quatre as he smiled and glanced at Ami. Like an over protective brother. He noticed. Afraid that no one would accept her in the real world. Duo grinned inside. It seemed like Quatre wasn't just a business man after all.

"Well, um," Quatre broke the eerie silence. He looked at both of them. They seemed at ease at the others presence. Good, he thought. His watched beeped impatiently at its wearer. Lifting his arm to see the time. His eyes widen, "Time already! Well, I'm sorry Duo, Ami. I must go! Business is nagging at me again. Have a good morning. See you in the evening. Oh, the rest of the gang will be coming over today. After I get about home." he left quickly. Attending to his work.

Duo turned back to Ami once he left and a small laugh. "You want to go to the mall?" Ami looked at him with curiosity.

"What's a mall, Duo-san?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil' Mercurain Angel : Hey! Sorry it toke a while. hung up on some personal matters. Well please review and give any comments or suggestions to improve the chapter! I hope you like it! See ya!


	4. First mall trip and shiny metal

Golden Bell Chapter 3

By Lil' Mercurain Angel

Author: I'm sorry I haven't updated. Major brain decay in writing area; aka writers block.

Disclaimer: I do now own any anime or characters do own the plot and original characters.

Ami stared at the people as they talked in small groups and walked to store to store. She sat on a wooden bench next to Duo, who watched her and pointed new things out as he saw them. Ami's love of learning let her shine, and listen intently to Duo.

He was showing her what a "mall" was. It was interesting, Ami thought. Duo suddenly jumped out of the seat as his cell gave an annoying vibrating sound as it buzzed. He smiled weakly at Ami and looked at it. He held a finger and flipped it open effortlessly and talked into it.

"Hello?" He asked gently with his usual cheeriness. Starting to chatter, Ami tuned out of his conversation and thought about what she learned about the mall. She learned what stores was, large business with clothes and other items. A cell phone- a device you can talk into and hear other people. And many other things like food courts, certain pants and items she would have never imagine.

Duo shut the cell phone quietly and stood facing away from Ami with a smile. "Well Ami, we have to go now. The others will be at Quatre's any moment. Shall we go?" He asked her. But Ami didn't answer.

"What?" He said confused. Turning to Ami was, he gaped. Ami wasn't there. Duo's shoulders dropped into a slope and looked around, seeing a small glimpse of her neko tail, which she try to hide with a long robed jacket, from Quatre's advice. But her small figure was engulfed by the unusual hall filling crowds.

Putting a determined face set, he walked after her, and he didn't have to blink twice as she disappeared from his sight. Groaning, he jogged t where he last saw her, only to bump into a young teenager girl.

Mumbling his apologies to her, he looked on, barely catching her hair color. Not liking this cat-mouse game. He sprinted toward the blue bob, catching up, he grabbed the shoulder.

"AMI!" He said in joy, the girl turned, Duo faced a blue haired girl-who died her hair that way. Her pimply face gave Duo a start.

"You're not Ami!" He exclaimed. The girl shook her head sadly. "Nope!" She said as she disappeared into the crowds.

Duo gave a growl of frustration. Not willing to go to Quatre's mansion without Ami, He looked around desperately. Why was it so crowded in here? He asked himself as he saw no sign of her. He stood in the mist of the crowds, being avoided by sale shoppers, teens, and older people.

"Where are you Ami?" He asked himself under his breath. A small finger tapped his left shoulder. Wearily he turned around. Turning he came face to face of Ami Neko-Winner. Duo smiled and hugged her quickly. Ami blinking as she saw the rapid movement in detail, Duo hugged her; unexpectedly she tensed and loosened as he let go of her.

"Where did you go Ami?" He demanded. He felt his worry wash away from his body. Quatre might have killed him if he called him and said that he lost her. His violet eyes matched up to her sapphire eyes. "Ami?" He asked now more gently.

Ami shifted uneasily. I saw something, it was really shiny! It was made out of silver and hung in the glass display on a cat. I couldn't help it. I was attracted to it." She said softly, looking away in embracement.

Duo smiled and patted the top of her hair, between her white angelic neko ears. She smiled purred loudly. Her tail raised in joy. Duo chuckled and nodded. "Alright then, let's go." H said with confusion in his voice. Ami was attracted to shiny metal things? He thought with a bit of a laugh.

A: I know it was short, but still wanted to let you guys know that I'm here-with writers block, but still here. I'm working on the next chapter and it should be up soon! I promise!

Please review if you wish!


End file.
